


Sweet Touch

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2017 [16]
Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Knives, Multi, Terzetta, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Amanda and Nikita top Alex for a little wax play





	Sweet Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GunBunnyCentral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunBunnyCentral/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Terzetta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/874433) by [GunBunnyCentral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunBunnyCentral/pseuds/GunBunnyCentral). 



> For Kinktober 2017, prompt: wax play
> 
> Many thanks to GunBunnyCentral for giving me standing permission to play in her AU, Terzetta. I always have fun playing in your sandbox. ;-)

**********************

_Touch, sweet touch_

_You've given me too much to feel_

_Sweet touch_

_You've almost convinced me I'm real_

Daft Punk, _Touch_

**********************

Alex’s favorite part of the entire process so far was the oil. She strongly recommended that part to anyone who had never had four pairs of hands rubbing oil across their naked skin because it was fantastic.

She lay on the plastic sheet which had been placed over the massage table to protect it from the wax while Nikita and Amanda’s hands rubbed grapeseed oil over her skin and she luxuriated in their touch.

This was definitely the best sort of life and they hadn’t even properly started yet, the oil was just to prepare her skin so they’d be able to remove the wax easier, and to be fair, it’s not like Nikita and Amanda weren’t enjoying the process of applying the oil as much as Alex was enjoying having it applied. They were definitely taking their time ensuring that every inch of skin was covered.

Alex helpfully spread her legs a bit more so that _every_ inch could be attended to down there while arching her back a bit in order to ‘help’ with the application of the oil to her breasts.

They could stop with just this bit and she’d be happy. They wouldn’t, of course, but they could.

But eventually all good things must come to an end. Fortunately in this case it was so that better things could start.

The small paraffin bath was already warm and waiting on the side table, while the small pile of candles were ready for their use as well.

Amanda turned to picked up a small cup and a brush off the side table and scooped some of the wax out of the bath and into the cup, bringing cup and brush with her when she turned back to the massage table and Alex.

Nikita stepped back a bit to avoid being splattered as Amanda held up the cup. Alex, who was expecting Amanda to use the brush, gasped in shock from the warmth and sensation as, instead, Amanda poured the wax over her torso.

It was warm, not hot, but warmer than Alex’s body temperature, and it flowed on her body and hardened slightly as it cooled. It wasn’t a large amount of wax, just enough to create a thin layer on her stomach with some small rivulets flowing down her sides and making her twitch from the tickling feel of them as the cool air caused them to harden and slow their descent.

Amanda took the brush and moved around the small puddles of wax, helping to create an even layer. Alex was a little better prepared when the next cup of wax came and was poured, the brush pushing the wax around as it cooled, the process repeated a few times to make sure her stomach was completely coated.

At the lower part of her stomach, some of the rivulets flowed, not down her sides, but in a direct line down between her legs, following the folds and contours there, and she squirmed slightly at the warm, flowing sensation that created.

Then Amanda held the cup above her as yet uncoated breasts and let the wax pour in a slow stream, her precise aim making it easy for her to pour directly onto first one nipple, then the other, smiling in pleasure as Alex’s nipples hardened from the contact.

During this process, as Amanda poured the wax and coated Alex’s torso, Nikita was keeping watch on the side of Alex’s body furthest from Amanda, smoothing out the wax pooling on the sheet Alex was lying on, making sure it didn’t have a chance to build up and possibly burn Alex or otherwise make her uncomfortable.

But now, while Amanda was pouring the wax over Alex’s breasts, Nikita had found another task, sliding her hand between Alex’s legs, toying gently with the moisture she found there, teasing Alex’s legs further apart, making Alex wish she could squirm, but the look she got from Amanda the first time she so much as twitched made her force her body to stillness, at odds with the competing sensations of heat dripping onto her breasts and Nikita’s hand playing with her clit.

However, Amanda had stopped pouring wax on her breasts, turning back to get another cupful of wax, when suddenly, Nikita’s hand left her, and when it returned it was freezing cold. She gasped in shock and did try to twist on the table as Nikita slipped a large ice cube inside her.

Her movement resulted in Amanda turning back quickly, with her cup of wax, as Nikita’s hands moved to press down her thighs, holding them slightly open, and Amanda placed on hand lightly on her stomach, helping to still her.

Then Amanda poured the newest cup of wax directly onto her mound, deliberately letting the wax flow down, the heat of the wax contrasting with the cold of the ice cube and as the cube melted, the hot flow of wax and the cold flow of water trickling out of her combined to create a unique sensation.

She wasn’t sure if she liked it. Or rather, her head wasn’t sure if she liked it. Her body knew for certain that it liked it because it reacted appropriately and strongly and she could tell by the smiles above her that it was obvious.

Then came more wax. This time, they lit the candles and dripped it onto her. The thin coating of the paraffin already covering her gave her skin a little bit of protection from the aerial assault of heat but still, with both of them holding candles and the constant drip, drip of wax, she felt like she was in a slow falling rain of lava. It felt wonderful.

At one point she tilted her head up so she could see down the length of her body and she could see the multitude of colors dotting the landscape of her body. She had become something like a living Jackson Pollock painting.

Eventually Nikita and Amanda reached some form of conclusion with their handiwork because without saying a word, they both blew out their candles and stopped the steady dripping. After a few quick photographs were taken so that Alex could see what it had looked like from their perspective, they were ready to move on to the next step.

Alex couldn’t help the little shiver that went through her when Amanda picked up the knife. Whether it was anticipation or fear or desire, she couldn’t tell, and didn’t really care. At least part of it was desire, she knew.

Amanda began at the top of her chest, sliding the knife under the wax and slowly peeling it off her skin. The oil they had applied first helped a great deal with this process, allowing the wax to separate from her body with ease.

Initially the metal of the knife was cool as it touched her, but it warmed up a bit with the repeated contacts. It was the air rushing in to kiss her skin again that made goosebumps form over Alex’s body. Or maybe that was the delicate care Amanda took in removing the wax from her breasts.

Wherever Amanda moved with her knife, Nikita soon followed with a cloth, gently removing the tiny bits of wax that still clung to her, or which had broken off the larger pieces as they were removed. They worked in tandem, working her over, touching her highly sensitive skin with soft fingers or scraping lightly with nails.

Alex wanted to squirm with delight at all the touch, all the sensations, all the _feelings_ , but she couldn’t, not with that knife still sliding along her, clearing her torso of the build up of wax.

Then Amanda reached the apex of her legs, and the knife stopped, just resting there, waiting. First waiting for Nikita to finish wiping Alex’s torso clean, then waiting for Alex to calm her breathing and focus long enough to make eye contact.

Words weren’t really necessary. This would be a delicate area and without words Amanda made her instruction clear. _Be still_.

Alex nodded, and then Amanda proceeded, carefully sundering the wax from Alex’s most sensitive skin, which was already alive with hot and cold and need, making the goosebumps appear on her skin again, making her want to beg and plead for just a bit more, for the touch of something other than that carefully wielded knife.

Then, more suddenly than it had begun, it was over. No more knife, no more cloth, no more touch, just the tingling sensation of fading memory, and Alex, lying on the massage table sensitive to the brush of air, free to get up and move about.

And she abruptly, urgently needed a bed and her lovers in it.

Or, she mentally amended as she sat up and realized that not quite all the wax was gone, a shower and then a bed, since she knew how fastidious Amanda was about such things.

But perhaps not quite a hot shower.

Given the matching looks on Amanda and Nikita’s faces, she didn’t think either of them was going to object to her plan.


End file.
